


Hold Me Tenderly As We Watch Cooking Shows At 2 AM And Share A Bottle Of Cheap Red Wine

by Scottei



Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Adult!Miku, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Arguing, Awkward Dates, Awkward Romance, Closeted Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Mundane Utility -- Tei's Sharingans and ninjutsu, One Shot Collection, Tei tries to tone down the whole yandere thing, they try hard but are grossly incompetent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottei/pseuds/Scottei
Summary: Miku Hatsune and Tei Sukone certainly have had their differences, but over the course of several years of awful luck and people entering and exiting their lives, they've found that having a constant presence, even if it's in the form of rival, could be the stability they need.It's been several years of making amends, and the two now are engaged. They are a loving couple, but an odd one, and soon find living together to be more complicated than they could have ever imagined...While the chapters are chronological, this is essentially written as a group of one shots. Some will be long and may extend several chapters, most will be short. Credit to @Mikurella on Twitter for the inspiration behind these.





	Hold Me Tenderly As We Watch Cooking Shows At 2 AM And Share A Bottle Of Cheap Red Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw: emetophobia

After work, Miku bought some chocolates to give to Luka for her birthday. By the time she comes home, Tei is already waiting the door, like a puppy in need of walkies.  
"You're home safe, M— Oooo!"  
"These aren't for you, they're for Luka's birthday," Miku explains as she closes and locks the door behind her, keeping the box safe in her hands.  
"I'm sure she won't miss one or two out of the entire b—"  
Miku uses "the look," silencing Tei instantly.  
"...okay. I won't eat them."  
"You won't won't eat any of them," Miku declares, knowing Tei's proclivity for sweets all too well.  
"Did you bring me a box?" Tei asks with a note of hope.  
"Don't you keep a bowl of M&Ms in your study? And have enough to refill it for the next five years?"  
"I don't see your point."  
"I can't keep buying you chocolate if you'll never finish what you already have!"  
"I—"  
"That was not a challenge to finish what you already have! Because God knows you will do it! In five minutes! And make yourself so sick!" Miku puts down the chocolate and her purse, then heads to the bathroom to clean herself up. The summer heat always seemed to mess with her hair...  
By the time she returns, Tei has picked up the box, staring at it with intense lust.  
"Tei."  
"I'm just LOOKING!" Tei cries.  
"You're drooling on my friend's birthday present!"  
"Well then, I guess now it's from both of us," Tei says with a small huff.  
"Listen, Tei. If you really want some fancy chocolates, you can come out with me this weekend and choose your own. But you need to stop swiping it from around the house. You'll make yourself sick!"  
Tei puts down the chocolate so that she can properly cross her arms. "I am unstoppable! Nothing can take me down, and that includes chocolate."  
"Remember that time last week when we were going to try making s'mores in the microwave? I left for five minutes, and when I came back, you were throwing up two pounds worth of Hershey's into the sink!"  
Tei does indeed remember, but shakes her head. "That was a fluke."


End file.
